Frozen Holocaust
by Hanna Solo fangirl
Summary: Hatred seems to follow them wherever they go, Elsa can't remember the last time someone said a kind word to her or helped her and her sister, Anna. When they find them selves in a death camp, help will come in the most unexpected places, including a not-so-loyal Nazi soldier and others! Rating may change to M later on for violence!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**This story takes place during WWII and focuses mainly on the Jewish Holocaust. But there is a big twist!**

**Elsa is a 21-year-old Jewish orphan who alone has to care for her 18-year-old sister Anna during the time of major Jewish persecution! Elsa doesn't have her ice powers because this story is a major AU (author's universe).**

**The bulge of the story will take place between 1943 and 1944 because I was informed that this was the time when the Jewish Holocaust was at its worst point with over 1 million people shipped to concentration camps over the summer of 1944!**

**I will try to make this story as accurate as possible and I hope you enjoy it!**

Auschwitz Concentration Camp, Poland

January 1, 1943

Elsa shivered and looked to the sky. She wished that snow would come falling down on her back. She put a hand to her back and felt it. It was sticky with blood and warm with infection from the endless beatings she had gotten over the past month.

Yes, it had been a month since Elsa and her sister Anna were shipped off to the Auschwitz Concentration Camp with 20,000 other women and children. And that was just the women! She had been forced to work at a factory in the camp which produced bullets and Nazi military supplies, while Anna had been sent to the sewing ward. At Auschwitz, labor was one of the means used to destroy prisoners!

A sharp crack of a whip followed by pain to the back brought Elsa back to her work.

"Keep working, Jewish brat!" The Nazi officer who had whipped Elsa exclaimed.

Elsa went back to work. She glanced up at the clock. She would stop work soon, then she would be able to see Anna. Elsa worried about her little sister. Anna had recently had a blistering fever and Elsa feared for her health.

As the bell rung signalling the workers to go back to their barracks, Elsa rushed out and pushed her way through the crowd, anxious to meet Anna.

The cold wind whipped Elsa's braid around her neck as she pulled what she had left of a coat around her shoulders.

It hadn't always been like this. Before the war Elsa and Anna lived in a nice house in Holland with their parents. Life was good, until a dreadful accident concerning their mother and father that left the two girls homeless and worse...orphans.

Then the war started in 1939 and the hatred toward the Jews grew great. Elsa clenched her fist and wished with all her heart that Adolf Hitler had never been born of that his parents had dumped him in the lake when he was 6 weeks old!

Elsa thought back to when she took the Jewish holocaust into full realization... a week after her engagement.


	2. Chapter 1: Secret Engagement

November 2, 1938

Austria

16-year-old Elsa quietly walked down the dismal streets of Austria. The night November air nipped at her face and hands. She had recently been engaged to a Mr. Flynn Rider, a man whom she loved dearly.

Elsa stumbled up the steps to his house, then carefully looked both ways to make sure no one was around.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

We rapped her cold hand on the door, hoping her knock would be answered quickly.

The door slowly opened to reveal a smiling Flynn. He looked around then motioned for her to come in.

"Hello Elsa."

"Hello Flynn. It's been too long since we met last " Elsa said as he wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

"It has been too long. But what are you doing here? This isn't our usual meeting night!" Flynn asked looking down at her.

"I couldn't stay away any longer, Flynn! I don't care if people know about us anymore!"

"But I do. If I didn't care then that would mean I didn't care about your safety and the safety of your sister. What if my patents were to catch us together?" Flynn said, concerned.

"Oh Flynn! How long will we be forced to keep the secret of our engagement?" Elsa cried, putting her head into his chest,

"As long as we need to. Remember Elsa, you're Jewish and I'm German. My parents are loyal to Hitler and-"

"But you're not loyal to him, are you Flynn?" Elsa asked. It had been three years since Adolf Hitler had passed the law in 1935 stating that there could be no marriages between Germans and Jews. This law was strongly enforced!

"Of course not. I believe in freedom for everyone and I think the things Hitler is doing are very wrong." Flynn replied, "But I still think it's dangerous to be seen together."

"Of course, I know that. And the last thing I would want is to put us in danger." Elsa said, "Once we get married, everything will be alright. Right Flynn?"

"I hope so Elsa, I sure hope so..." Flynn said as he looked into Elsa's beautiful blue eyes. She looked into his handsome brown eyes. Their faces drew closer and soon their lips were touching in a passionate kiss.

Elsa never wanted this moment to end because for those few minutes, there was no more war, no Jewish persecution, not hatred for a race that's different from you're own...just love and happiness, true happiness.

But all good moments must come to an end, but in this case, it came to a screeching halt!

At that moment the door opened and in walked Flynn's parents along with a special police officer called the Gestapo.

His mother screamed when she saw her son kissing a Jew in the hallway! Flynn and Elsa nearly jumped out of their skins!

"Father, mother? What are you doing back so early?!" Flynn stuttered,

"We were just coming back to introduce you to a friend of ours who wanted to meet you! And it's a good thing we came when we did! What are you doing kissing this Jewish girl?!" His father shouted.

Flynn bravely stepped forward, "Father, this is my fiancé, Elsa Mentzel."

"What?! Your fian-" his father couldn't continue because his mother cried out, "Oh Flynn! How could you?! Get engaged to a Jewish girl? You're German! You're races weren't ment to mix! It's against the law!"

"Mother! How could you say such a thing?! I love Elsa with all my heart and nothing can step in the way of true love!" Flynn replied

"That's where you're wrong son! This marriage will never take place! I won't have it! Rolf," Flynn's father turned to the Gestapo guard, "arrest this woman!"

"She didn't do anything father, you can't do this!"

"She's Jewish and she's breaking the law! She probably forced you to propose to her! If I want her arrested then I have the right to do it!" His father replied suddenly catching his wife as she fainted.

Poor Elsa, who had been clutching Flynn's hands this whole time, was suddenly ripped from his arms by the officer. She kicked and struggled, screaming for Flynn.

Now don't think Flynn didn't do anything to help her. As the Gestapo was just about to handcuff Elsa, Flynn jumped on him, forcing him to the ground.

"Go Elsa! Get out of here while you can!" He shouted to his love.

Elsa didn't waste any time getting away. She ran out the door but tripped on the steps going down! Flynn's father jumped to grab her but only managed to get hold of her shoe. Elsa pulled away from him, losing her shoe in the process!

Flynn father, who was now laying on the steps holding Elsa's torn up shoe, cursed and shouted at Elsa as she ran down the street.

Elsa shed bitter tears as she ran. She vowed to take Anna and her parents and get out of Austria for good!

She also vowed that one day, she and Flynn would be together! Even if she died trying, she would get him back again! Elsa fingered her engagement ring. It wasn't much, but it was all she had left to remember Flynn.


	3. Chapter 2: Night of Broken Glass

November 9, 1938

One week later...

"Oh Elsa, please don't cry! It breaks my heart!" Anna said, handing her sister a tissue.

"I-I-I can't h-h-help it An-n-na!" Elsa stuttered, "I-it's only been a we-e-ek and every waking moment thinking about Flynn! I mi-i-iss his s-o-o much!"

"Oh Elsa, I know you do but this is a bad time to think about him. Dad's business is going bad, that's why mom had to get a job, and I'm sure they'll be hungry when they come home."

"I can't cook now! Not in my condition!" Elsa exclaimed.

"That's what you always say!" Anna replied, "I'll cook dinner alone one more time but then you've gotta help, Okay?"

"Thanks Anna, you're the best." Elsa said. Then she got up off the couch. "I'm going out. I promised dad that I'd help him clean up him watch shop tonight. I'll be back around 8:30 okay?"

"Okay, I'll save you guys some dinner!" Anna said, she hugged her sister. "And try not to cry, your tears will freeze! It's supposed to get cold tonight so take your coat!"

"I will!" Elsa grabbed her coat and her shoe. Since money was so tight, Elsa wasn't able to buy another pair of shoes after losing her right shoe at Flynn's house. So she had to make one herself out of things she found around the house. It wasn't much, but at least it kept her foot from getting wet in the snow.

When Elsa arrived at her father's watch shop, she looked at all the beautifully crafted watches displayed in the front window. She wondered why anybody in their right mind wouldn't want to own one of these fine pieces of handmade machinery. Of course she knew it was because this store was owned by a Jewish man, and nobody wanted to shop in a Jewish owned store, except other Jews. But ever since Hitler came to power, money had been scarce for Jews since no one wanted to hire Jewish workers!

Elsa walked through the door which made a jingling sound as the bells rung, signaling that a customer had entered the store.

Her father, whose name was Wilhelm, looked up from his work and smiled at his daughter.

"Hello Elsa."

"Hello father, I've come to help you close up shop. How was business today?" Elsa asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Not good. Only one man came into the store, but he quickly went out because he'd made a mistake and this wasn't the store he intended to go in." Wilhelm replied sadly.

A small tear escaped from Elsa's eye, but she quickly wiped it away. They'd never see her cry! She only shed tears when she was alone or by Anna's side.

"Have faith father, we never know what tomorrow will bring." Elsa said, hugging her father.

Not more than 10 minutes later, Elsa heard shouting in the distance and sounds of screaming and of glass being broken!

"Father! What's happening!?" Elsa asked in terror as she looked out the window.

"I don't know but it can't be good!" Wilhelm's face had gone pale.

"It's sounds like a mob!" Elsa exclaimed, but before she could say anything else, the glass in the window suddenly shattered! Elsa was thrown back against the wall!

Just then about ten fully armed Nazi soldiers jumped through the broken window and smashed through the door! They were shouting and started destroying the watch shop, taking valuable items and burning the rest.

When Elsa had fully taken in the scene she stood up and saw two Nazis beating her father!

"Stop! Why are you doing this!?" Elsa shouted and started beating her fists against one of the soldiers. He didn't respond but instead he slapped Elsa in the face so hard that it sent her sprawling across the floor. She hit her head on the corner of counter, then everything went black.

When Elsa finally regained consciousness, the sight before her eyes terrified her!

The watch shop was destroyed and all the watches we're gone, along with all the money in the cash register (which wasn't much!).

She stood up but quickly fell to the ground again. She felt her head and found that it was covered with blood. Her platinum blond hair was now stained red and her lip was split. Not to mention she had many bruises!

When Elsa was finally able to stand she called out for her father, but there was no answer. She looked around the shop but he still wasn't there!

Elsa walked outside and tripped over something large laying in the doorway. It was her father, who lie dead.

"Father? Father!" She put her hands on his bloodstained face, "No! No...oh father!" She threw herself onto him and cried.

Elsa didn't know how long she'd been crying when she finally looked up and saw the street was covered with dead bodies or bodies which had been wounded or beaten. Every shop owned by a Jew was now destroyed. And all the dead people were Jewish.

Suddenly, Elsa thought about her mother. Was she okay, and what about Anna?! She had to find them! Elsa kissed her father for the last time before running back to their apartment.

"Anna! Anna!" Elsa called as she ran up the stairs to their apartment room. Anna opened the door and gasped when she saw a bloody Elsa.

"Elsa! What happened to you?! Where is mom and dad?" Anna exclaimed,

"What? Mother's not here already?!" Elsa asked looking at the clock. It was 10:25pm.

"I was going to go after you when you didn't come home but I heard screaming and the sound of glass breaking outside, so I didn't dare go out!" Anna replied,

"I'm so glad you didn't, Anna! It was a mob of angry Nazis! They destroyed all Jewish owned business and attacked Jewish citizens! It was horrific!" Elsa gasped as she wrapped her arms around her sister, "I have a feeling their night of terror isn't over yet! I hope Flynn is okay."

"I hope mother and father are okay." Anna said.

Elsa was about to tell Anna that Wilhelm Mentzel was dead, but she quickly shut her mouth and said, "I hope so too Anna, I hope with all my heart."

The terror of that night continued until 5:45am the next day. Over 30,000 Jews were captured and sent to concentration camps and many were murdered and brutally attacked.

That night was called Kristallnaucht which means, "Night of Broken Glass".


	4. Chapter 3: The Ghettos

**Hello Readers!**

**Thanks to all of you who have read my story and reviewed it as well! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry I didn't get it out right away! **

**Just so you all know I will be on hiatus during the summer months of June and July! So for those months I won't be posting any new chapters! I will try to post as many chapters as I can before then! I won't stop writing during the summer though, I will record chapters on paper and transfer them to this site at the beginning of August!**

**Please R&R and tell me if I should continue this story! Thanks!**

**Love, **

**Hanna Solo**

September 1, 1939

Austria

_Dear diary,_

_Today the second World War officially started. It's been almost a year since father died and since then Anna and I have searched for mother, but our search was in vain. I fear she was arrested and taken to a concentration camp on The Night of Broken Glass. Anna and I are still living in the same apartment as we were before, but it's been hard to find jobs so money is scarce. I know soon we will be evicted because we can't pay the rent. Anna earns a little cash doing odd jobs while I found work at a spice factory. The work is very intense and the pay is small but it's all I have and I think things will only get worse._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Elsa Mentzel_

Elsa closed her diary. She had just made her first entry. Yes, it had been a year since she was forced to leave Flynn. She looked down at her hand on which she still wore her engagement ring. So many horrible things had happened...and it would only get worse.

Elsa had just replaced her diary under her pillow when Anna burst through the door.

"Elsa! Elsa!" She gasped, "I just heard news of mother! The woman I was working for today told me she heard that a Mrs. Lisel Mentzel is currently residing at a concentration camp in Germany! I always knew she couldn't be dead!"

"I knew it! She must've been arrested the night...the night..."

"The night father was killed." Anna finished for her sister. "That's what I thought too." A tear slid from her eye, but Elsa wiped it away.

"Did the woman say anything else? Is mother okay?" Elsa asked,

"No, she said nothing more." Anna replied as she redid her braid which had come undone in her frantic run home.

"Oh, well," Elsa stood up straight, "Let's hope and pray for the best, Anna."

Anna nodded.

"Did anyone stop you on your way here?" Elsa asked,

"No, I was running too fast." Anna replied, still trying to catch her breath.

"Good, that's...that's good." Elsa said. She cleared her throat, "I saved you some dinner, since you were running late I ate earlier."

Elsa poured Anna a bowl of watery soup. Anna made a face as she sat down.

"Anna, you know this is all we have right now, no complaints!" Elsa said sternly, trying not to laugh at her sister's weird faces.

"I know, but does that mean you don't want some of...this?" Anna pulled a loaf of bread out of her shoulder bag.

"Oh Anna! Where'd you get that? You know we don't have enough rations for that!" Elsa scolded,

"I didn't use our rations, don't worry! It was what the woman paid me today, instead of money." Anna said as she split the loaf in half, giving Elsa the larger half.

One week later...

Elsa had just gotten home from working at the factory. She plopped down in a chair and looked at her chapped hands sadly.

A sharp knock on the door made Elsa jump. She knee it wasn't Anna because Anna had a key and wouldn't knock.

Elsa stumbled to the door and with shaky hands opened it. Standing there were two Nazi soldiers.

"Can I help you?" Elsa managed to say, despite her fear.

"Yes, you and your sister aren't allowed to live her anymore." The first Nazi said sternly.

"You mean we're being evicted?" Elsa asked,

"No, you're being moved along with 100 other Jews." He replied,

"Where?"

"To a ghetto just outside Vienna."

"Why?" Elsa asked again,

"Look lady, I don't have time for questions!" He harshly replied, "You have an hour to pack. You can't take any of the big furniture, it will be supplied for you."

"An hour?! What about my sister?! What if she's not back by then?"

"If she's not back then-" the first officer started but was cut off by the second Nazi who had been standing there,

"If she's not back then we'll post a guard here until she comes back. We'll make sure she finds her way back to you." He said, trying to sound harsh. Elsa looked into his eyes and thought she saw a glimpse of pity and sadness. But a second later it vanished so quickly that Elsa wasn't sure if she had been imagining or not.

"Fine, if she's not back we'll post a guard, but you," the first guard pointed to Elsa, "have to pack her things because no one will be allowed back in this apartment once you're moved."

Elsa nodded, as long as Anna wouldn't be left behind, Elsa would do anything.

The first guard looked at his watch, "Get moving! You only have an hour! Make that 59 minutes!"

Elsa quickly turned around and hurried to pack both her things and Anna's.

"And you!" The first guard, who's name was Karl, turned to the second guard, "Why do you care if a Jewish girl is reunited with her sister? Huh?"

"I just-"

"You're just to soft, how you became a Nazi is beyond me, but listen here Hans, you had better stop all this or else." Karl said,

"Or else what?" Hans asked, daring to look into his commanding officer's eyes,

"Or else," Karl grabbed Hans by the shirt and pulled him close, "Things might not go very well for you or your sister."

At the mention of his sister, Hans pushed away any thoughts he had about disobeying Karl and looked to the ground.

Now don't get me wrong guys, Hans is strongwilled, caring, and tough. If he knew he'd be the only one to get hurt, he could care less, but when those he loves are threatened, let's just say he'll go to the extreme to keep them safe!

"No, since you so _kindly _offered to post a guard for that girl's sister, you go help her pack her stuff. She's taking way too long!" Karl said, pushing Hans back,

"It's only been two minutes!" Hans replied,

"Quiet! I gave you an order! And another thing, you will be the one who has to wait here all night until her sister gets back, understood?"

Hans nodded silently.

"Good, now go!" Karl pointed to Elsa, who was packing up a few books. Already her shoulder bags were bulging.

Hans walked over to her and picked up a book which was laying on the bed. Elsa looked up at him and quickly snatched away the book. She glared at him.

"What? I'm just trying to help you pack!" Hans said. Elsa just stared, "And I think a thanks Is in order as well."

"Thanks?! Thanks for what? For destroying the lives of the Jews? For breaking the windows, burning their stores, houses and churches? For-for-for sending them to their deaths by way of concentration camps?! If it's thanks you want, you won't get it from me or from anybody else accept your fellow destroyers!" Elsa spat.

Again Elsa thought she saw the sadness in his eyes, but it flashed by so quickly that she knew she must have made it up.

"I mean," Hans replied, "Thanking me for saving your sister. If I hadn't suggested placing a guard tonight to wait for her, no one would have given her a second thought. You would have been taken to the ghettos and your sister would have come home to find an empty apartment building. She would search and search for you, but she would have no idea where you went! You would be separated ...forever."

No Elsa was sure she had seen sadness in his eyes and for some reason, she felt bad for him.

"Thank you." Elsa said quietly,

"What?" Hans asked, wondering if he had heard right.

"I said thank you." She managed a little smile, and he returned her smile with one of his own.

Maybe, Elsa thought, maybe not _all_ Nazis were evil, just forced to to evil things...like Hans.


	5. Chapter 4: The Chase

**This chapter is a little short but it's all about Anna. I tried to tap into her character a little more as requested. Please review and tell me what you think. Whether there's something I should add, change or take out I'm totally open to suggestions!**

**Love,**

**Hanna Solo**

September 1, 1939

Austria

Later that night...

Anna rushed home from work. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't rush home to Elsa. Oh yes, it was before Hitler came to power. Anna hated him for the things he did to her family, and especially, to her older sister.

Anna continued walking until she was stopped by an officer.

"Hey you! You can't come through this street!" He called to her.

"Why not? This is the fastest why home! I always walk down this street!" Anna replied, looking him defiantly in the eyes.

"Because, the law forbids Jews from going down this street! Take another one!"

"What? What law? Since when?" Anna retorted,

"It's a newer law and we're making sure it's enforced, so move along!" He commanded,

"Hmmm...Okay then." Anna replied, then she turned around and walked the other way.

Now your probably thinking Anna is a wimp and a coward who will do anything people tell her without thinking twice, well, if you think that's true, then continue reading!

Anna walked a little farther before turning around and running past the officer!

"Hey! What did I just say?!" He called as he started to chase after her.

"I'll go down this street if it kills me! Actually no, I wouldn't want to go down a street just to be killed! Silly me!" She said laughingly. Then she stopped running, turned around and smacked the Nazi with her shoulder bag, knocking him to the ground.

"Told ya! I always get my way!" Anna giggled and ran just as the officer was getting off the ground.

The chase continued with Anna dodging the Nazi in every possible way and the officer throwing anything he could grab at Anna hoping to slow her down.

"Come on!" Anna shouted as she ran backwards, "It should be easy to catch a little girl two times smaller than you!"

This insult made the officer even more angry! He picked up a brick laying on the side of the road and threw it with all his might at Anna's feet.

It hit her ankles and she collapsed. But instead of just laying there in pain, Anna did a few somersaults then jumped right back up and continued running, despite her bleeding feet!

The Nazi officer was stunned for a few minutes. Then he continued to pursue her.

Leaving trails of blood, Anna finally reached her apartment. Since she was oblivious to the happenings of earlier, she rushed up to her room, only to find Hans standing there.

"Hey! Who are you?" She asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Are you Anna, Elsa's sister?" Hans returned,

"It depends, who wants to know?" Anna replied warily,

"I'm Hans and I was posted here so I can escort you to your sister when you got back and well...if your Anna then come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Tell me where my sister is!" Anna stomped her foot and Hans tried to hide a chuckle.

Just then Anna heard her pursuer shout from the streets below, "Where are you, you little brat!?"

"On second thought, I'll go with you!" Anna said hastily, "But do you think we can go out the back door?"

"Umm, sure?" Hans replied,

"That sounded like a question but I'll take it as a yes! Let's get out of here!" Anna started walking then stopped, "You know, I have no clue where we're going so you had better lead the way!" She pushed Hans in front of her and made him walk.

Hans was amazed at this girl's stamina, punctuality and will power!


	6. Chapter 5: The Ride

"So how far away is this place?" Anna asked as she and Hans ran out the back door.

"Believe me when I say it's far! But don't worry! We'll get there in my car." Hans replied and ran up to his car.

"Whoa! I've never been a a car before! My family never owned one!" Anna exclaimed while running her fingers over the shiny metal.

"Really? I don't find that hard to believe, get in." Hans replied. He sat in the driver's seat whilst Anna occupied the back.

"Whoa...this is nice, so comfy." Anna pushed down on the plush car seats. "You're lucky to have this."

"Well I'm lucky to be driving it, but I don't own it." Hans explained.

"Really? Then who does?" Anna asked,

"It's a shared car. It technically belongs to Hitler since he supplies these kinds of things us."

"Us meaning the Nazis right?" Anna said. Then to Hans' surprise and dismay, she opened the door and jumped out of the moving car. The force sent her tumbling to the ground.

Hans pulled the car to a screeching halt before he jumped out and ran to Anna who was laying on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Anna! Are you okay?" Hans asked while he checked her pulse. It was steady.

Just then Anna's eyes popped open. "There's no way I'm riding in one of Hitler's cars! No one can make me!"

"Anna, it's very far to where we're going, you'll be sorry if you have to walk." Hans replied, helping Anna to her feet.

"I'll be sorry if I give Hitler the satisfaction of riding in his car and enjoying it!" She shouted back.

"Fine!" Hans held his hands up in defeat, "If you don't wanna ride you don't have to."

"Really?"

"Nope, but you know you want to." Hans replied.

"No I don't!" Anna cried,

"Yes you do."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

Then Hans played a little trick on Anna and said, "You don't."

"I do!" Anna said absentmindedly,

"You don't."

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I do!" Anna shouted and glared at Hans, "No one tells me what I do or do not want to do!" And with that she climbed into the car.

Hans sighed in relief. Her sister must be very patient to be able to put up with he attitude.

Soon they were on their way again, but this time the drive was silent. There were no sounds from Anna and she never admired or talked about the car. She wore a frown on her face that was hard to read. Hans couldn't tell what she was thinking by looking at it.

Hans was the one to break the silence.

"We're here." He said,

"Really? I can see Elsa now?"

"Yes you can. Just let me park and we will walk to the ghetto you'll be staying in."

Hans parked the car just outside the complex and help Anna out of the car. He may be a Nazi, Anna thought, but he's still a gentleman in my opinion.

As they walked, all Anna saw was filth, filth and more filth. The buildings were so close. Too close in Anna's opinion.

"Here we are." Hans said and pointed to a very small house (if you could call it that!). "You're sister, Elsa, is in there."

Anna ran over and knocked on the door. It opened and there stood Elsa!

"Anna! Thank goodness you're safe!" She hugged her little sister, "You didn't have any trouble did you?"

Anna thought of the car incident and her tumble out of it and replied, "None whatsoever."

"Oh thank goodness." Elsa repeated. Then she glanced at Hans. "Thank you for bringing her safely to me."

"No problem, I was happy to do it. But I must be going now." With out a goodbye, Hans turned and walked back towards 'his' car.

Elsa brought Anna inside the house. Anna was shocked and surprised to see two other families sitting there!

"Who are these people?" Anna asked, "What are they doing in our house?"

"Oh Anna, this isn't our house, we share it now." Elsa gestured towards the first family, then she said, "This is Mr. Dittman and his daughters, Anita, she's 20, and Jessica, who is 17."

"Please to meet you." Anna said and the girls returned her greeting.

Then Elsa turned to the second family. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Manchester and their daughter Alissa, who is 10, and their son Franz, he is 21."

"It's nice meet you too." Anna said.

"Everyone this is my younger sister, Anna." Elsa said. "Nice to meet you." They all replied.

Anna smiled. Maybe living with a house full of people wouldn't be so bad.

She couldn't have been more wrong...

**Please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	7. Hiatus Note

**Attention Loyal Readers!**

**I regret to inform you that I will be on hiatus until the end of July. So expect another chapter August 1st! I know it's hard to wait and I thank all my followers and reviewers for taking the time to read. I will see you all soon!**

**Love,**

**Hanna Solo**

**P.S. On August first, expect a story about Hans from Frozen which I will work on over the summer and a story about Glinda, Theodora and Evanora from Oz: The Great and Powerful. See ya real soon!**

**Also! Make sure to follow my new blog page about this story **


End file.
